From DE 1 950 188 A1, a loudspeaker comprising a loudspeaker frame and a magnet is known. DE 80 16 205 U1 discloses a loudspeaker comprising a loudspeaker frame, a top plate and a permanent magnet. The top plate has hollow rivets for mounting the loudspeaker frame to the upper side, which are formed by pressing recesses in on the opposite side of the top plate. The permanent magnet is then glued to the underside of the top plate.